You Belong With Me
by tropicalgirlie
Summary: This is take on what might  or what I wish might  have happened in the season two finale between the apartment scene, and Peter and Olivia showing up at the Opera House to meet Walter and William Bell. :o


Olivia stood in her alternate's bathroom covering her strawberry blonde locks with auburn hair dye. A single tear fell down her cheek as she let the liquid take effect. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, trying to plan out her next move. She knew that alternate Olivia must know where Peter was, but finding out that information was a different story. She didn't want to hang around for her alternate to come to for fear that another fight would ensue and the ending would not be to Olivia's advantage. She checked her watch to see how much time she had left to wait. Ten minutes. She paced back and forth in the bathroom for several minutes, then headed back into the living room. Her alternate remained unconscious and tied to the couch. She pondered this woman's appearance. They had the same nose, same lips, even the same eyes. Olivia had felt a cold shiver run through her when this woman looked into her eyes with a look of pure hatred. Her alternate had dared her to fight, dared her to try and stop her from accomplishing her mission. Olivia felt bile rise up in her throat as she watched this unconscious woman. She felt as though she may be sick, but the only thing that kept her sane were continued thoughts of Peter. She had to get to Peter. She glanced at her watch again. Close enough. She quickly went back to the bathroom, stripped off her remaining clothing and stepped in the shower.

…

"I have thought of a hundred reasons for why you should come back; to fight the shape shifters, to take care of Walter, to…to save the world." Olivia swallowed hard. She took a deep breath. Peter looked down at her, his eyes full of caring and concern. "But in the end, you have to come back…because you belong with me." There, she had said it. She looked up into Peter's eyes, and could see the stirring of emotions there. She was desperate to know that he reciprocated even slightly the feelings that she had for him. She leaned toward him, then hesitated slightly. She looked at his lips, unable momentarily to meet his eyes. When she moved again he took her. Sliding her left hand around his neck, she timidly pressed her lips to his.

It wasn't electric or full of passion. It was full of love and belonging. She reached behind him to draw him closer with her left hand. She felt him gently respond to her kiss and relief flooded through her. She meant to reach behind him with her right hand as well, but stopped, curling her fingers around the collar of his shirt, leaning slightly into his chest. She took in the smell of his cologne and her lips lightly quivered against his. She backed off for a moment, but desperation for contact with him pulled her back.

She kissed him again, and this time he responded by drawing her closer with a hand on her back. She let out a soft whimper as his lips moved a bit more urgently against hers. His left hand, frozen momentarily in his pocket, came up and slid into her hair. He stroked his fingers along her scalp and down to the back of her neck. He held on there and pulled her closer, running the very tip of his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth slowly to let his tongue run briefly along hers. She felt sharp electric shocks travel down to her stomach. After a moment she backed off.

She couldn't meet his eyes just yet, so she ran her hands down his chest along the buttons on his shirt. When she reached his hips she let her hands rest there. She watched them for a moment, reveling in the fact that he was not only letting her do this, but he was responding to everything she did. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Olivia…" Finally she looked up into his eyes. They were dilated, and dark with desire for her. She smiled lightly in spite of herself.

"Peter, we don't have time." She sighed lightly, trying to bring herself out of this fairytale momentarily. "We have to meet Walter and Dr. Bell in an hour." She reached up without realizing and let her fingers graze over his five o'clock shadow. She watched her thumb as it brushed over his bottom lip softly. She looked up again into his eyes, and another wave of anticipation traveled through her. He let his tongue slide over his lips. This time he leaned down and placed a kiss right into the pulse point on the left side of her neck. Before she could stop herself she let out a moan. Peter's fingers grazed down her sides as he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not running away from this, or from you." He leaned back to look Olivia in the eyes; they crinkled when he smiled down at her. "Come here."

Olivia smiled, a little more lightheartedly this time, and stepped closer to him. He reached up to her neck to grasp the zipper of her leather coat. He drew the metal rasp down slowly, savoring the sound as he freed her of the restrictive garment. He pulled the jacket off her shoulders and tossed it on the sofa. Olivia looked at Peter as he reached up to push a wisp of hair out of her eyes. He chuckled.

"What?" Olivia looked questioningly into his eyes. He let his fingers play through the strands.

"Your hair..." He brought a lock of hair to his lips and kissed it, then let it fall back into place. "And bangs. I never pictured them on you. It's something to get used to."

Olivia played with the buttons on his shirt, feeling them and unbuttoning them at the same time. As each bit of his flesh was revealed, her body temperature grew hotter and hotter. When the last button was undone she pushed the sides apart to revel in his tanned flesh. She let her fingers graze over his stomach and up through the sparse hairs on his chest. When her fingers reached his shoulders, she pushed the shirt off of him and watched it fall to the floor. She looked back up at him and saw the fire of desire in his eyes.

In one swift motion he grabbed the bottom of her red sweater and jerked it over her head and spun her around so they were walking towards the bedroom. He heard her giggle softly as she walked towards the door.

Olivia took in her surroundings when she entered the large bedroom. The carpet was white, the lines clean. There was a kind sized bed against the far wall. The bedspread was grey, and before she knew it, Olivia was lying down on it with Peter straddling her hips. This time when he kissed her there was no mistake in his feelings.

"I knew you'd come to find me. I knew when they spoke of a Fringe event that it was you and Walter." He pulled Olivia up and pulled off the black tank top she wore. He sucked in a breath when he saw the black bra she wore. It was plain, but seeing it on her made it incredibly sexy. He ran his fingers down the straps and down her back. She closed her eyes and unconsciously arched her back towards him. His fingers found the clasp at the back of the fabric and unhooked it. Then as gently as ever he grasped the straps and pulled the garment off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor. He took in a deep breath as he took in the sight of her.

She quivered under him, her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip. Before she could open her eyes he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned and opened her mouth, suddenly in a hurry to get the rest of her clothes off. Peter moved off of her momentarily so she could shimmy out of her pants and underwear, which quickly made their way to the floor along with Peter's clothes. Finally when they were both undressed Olivia was straddling Peter's waist. She ran her fingers through the sparse hair on his chest. He let out a groan and looked up at her, his eyes intent and pupils dilated. She leaned down to kiss him. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her closer. She could feel his length pressing into her thigh and heat flooded through her whole body. Before Peter was ready she lowered herself quickly onto him. He let out a loud groan and grabbed hold of her upper arms. Finally he spoke.

"God Olivia." His brow furrowed in concentration and his eyes closed. She almost enjoyed watching his face more than the feeling of him inside her. She held still for a bit, taking in the feeling of the moment. Peter opened his eyes and looked at her. "Olivia…" That was all he said, and that's all she let him say before capturing his mouth again. She let her lips travel along his jaw and down his neck. When he reached the junction of his neck and shoulder she grinned to herself, letting her teeth rasp against his flesh. She heard Peter growl in the back of his throat.

In one swift motion he lifted her up, and flipped them both over so that he was above her. He began thrusting into her hard. For a moment he was afraid he would hurt her, but she began moaning, and matching him thrust for thrust. Her eyes were closed and he marveled at the look of pure pleasure on her face.

With one hand he held onto the headboard as years of pent up emotion flowed through him and into her, and with the other he traced his fingers down her arm until his fingers found hers. They clasped their hands together and Olivia looked up into Peter's eyes. Her entire being was pulsing with the love she had for him, and the emotion was overwhelming to both. Olivia's hand clenched his tighter and he knew that she was close. He felt the beginning of his own pleasure start to peak, and with one final thrust into her he was lost.

He felt her inner muscles clench around him as she groaned out a breath he didn't realize she'd been holding. She felt him spill out inside her as she reached her own climax. She would later smile at the thought that they matched each other perfectly, pleasure coming at exactly the same time.

Olivia felt Peter lift off of her and come to lie next to her. She turned on her side and looked into Peter's eyes. What she saw almost brought her tears. His face was full of love, and she felt amazingly lucky to be on the receiving end of such emotion. She smiled at him as he reached over to brush a stray lock of hair off her cheek. He was the one to finally break the silence.

"Olivia…" He tried to put into words the feeling of awe that he had for his partner, his friend…his lover.

"I know…" She reached in and kissed his chest gently, reveling in the feeling of warmth and love that radiated throughout the room. However, reality wasn't far behind, and the nagging pull of what was to come brought Olivia out of this happy bubble. "Peter, we have to go." She heard him sigh, but knew there was a smile behind it.

"Ugh, stupid alternate universe. I can't wait to get you back to where we belong."

This time it was Olivia's turn to smile. "I already am. Right beside you." And with that they got up, got dresses, and headed to the Opera House.


End file.
